


Afraid To Wake Up

by Asteroulik



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's incredibly short too qwq, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, Short One Shot, aoex manga spoilers, the ending is up for interpretation so I won't help you there, this was a study of their relationship as brothers sorta, yeah sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroulik/pseuds/Asteroulik
Summary: Rin was having a hard time understanding Yukio, but at his worst, he tries his best.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 9





	Afraid To Wake Up

It was just a pattern between his voice and his own.

Just a never ending argument that would have no resolve.

A part of him was asking for the world to stop, to let him talk for once, and maybe actually try and understand what Yukio was saying.

Yet the other part wanted everything to progress to a point where the other twin would run out of things to say and he would finally be left alone, but happy.

Why happy? Well, because he lost everything. It's sort of like that thing some optimists say, what was it? I think it was "Once you hit rock bottom, the only place you can go is up." (or something like that..)

Here's another "why" question, why would someone be happy about being at their lowest?

Is it because they get to restart?

Choose a new path based on experience?

Or maybe because it can finally mean you can disappear from this world without the guilt of making someone feel bad you're gone?

Who even knew? He couldn't ask. His friends weren't there. His teacher wasn't there. His brother wasn't there. No one was, it was just him.

Though he was arguing with Yukio, it didn't mean someone he knew was there.

It was a new person he didn't recognize! Someone who knew him well, but is unknown to him!

Rin wanted to help. He had all his life up to now, but how could he help someone he can't understand?

How did this happen? Why was this his fault? What was going on? Will he ever escape?

He didn't know, for crying out loud!

Rin stood there, in the dark void he had to call reality, watching as the stranger before him slowly broke down into tears and started screaming for help.

He may have not known what to do, yet he pushed himself over to the unrecognizable boy and did something he had not done in a long time. He went over and hugged him.

There were a few seconds of misunderstanding and choosing between continuing what was once a happy life or pushing away everything so that his pride would grow.

As the confused twin got ready to make a move, or a choice, he was stopped by simple yet complex words that floated towards his heart.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, you were left alone in the dark for such a long time.. And I was too distracted to pull you out. Please don't leave me, instead, can we go home?"

The words echoed through the void before everything became quiet.

…

…

…

A faintly quiet sob could be heard.

"Yes… Nii-san", were the final words Rin heard before waking up.

Oh yeah, another dream.

Just another dream.

After all, how would it ever be that easy to apologize?

Rin didn't think about it, instead he let sleep take his conscious away one more time.

This time though, he wouldn't wake up.

He was too scared to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on ff.net by me. Like I said, it was a study, although it's pretty old now. This is still one of my favorite one-shots I wrote a while back. Thank you for the read, have a good day/night.   
> (Posted on 5/13/20)


End file.
